An Unexpected Twist
by huntingfortheemblem
Summary: Being the newest member of the shepherds was tough at first, but now Ai considers them like family, especially her best friend Chrom. But is their friendship still platonic? And what will happen when she gains the affection of another shepherd? Rated K mostly for swearing


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it won't go too badly and you'll like it. There's just a couple things I should mention before you start reading;**

**-Ai is the name of my avatar on FE:A therefore I'm using it in this story (Ai translates to 'love' in Latin, just an interesting fact)**

**-Obviously the main pairing has been decided but feel free to suggest any others**

**-I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world but this is my first fanfic, so I'll improve in the future**

**-Just to help you visualise it, my avatar has light pink hair, the original hairstyle, the face with slightly wider eyes & the first voice**

**So enjoy the story!**

Since joining the Shepherds, Ai had become close friends with all of them, especially Chrom. Considering he trusted her enough to allow her to join the shepherds, even after Frederick's constant speculation about her being a Plegian spy, it was likely that they would get along well, and now they were best friends. They were always together, whether it was in training, on the battlefield or in their spare time. Obviously they couldn't be together all of the time, but when they could, they would.

It was a freezing cold, windy morning and Ai hoped she would be able to miss her training session with Frederick but of course she didn't. He was outside her tent at the crack of dawn shouting for her to wake up. Not to say she didn't try to get out of it though. She ignored him for twenty minutes but all of her efforts failed and eventually she got out of bed. She wondered if Chrom was up yet, as he always trained with them, and it appeared by the look on his face as she stepped out of her tent that he wasn't too pleased either. He snickered a little at her and she punched his arm jokingly while Frederick babbled on about what they were going to do. He noticed, shooting them a disapproving look,

"Save your childish games for after training," he scowled. He took training almost too seriously but they knew he meant well.

After around three hours of training, it was time for lunch. The whole room was filled with voices talking and laughing together. Ai loved the happy atmosphere, especially after working so hard earlier that morning, it was a nice change from all the serious stuff and it put her mind off some of the more negative things,

"What's got you so happy?" Chrom chuckled after seeing how fascinated she was by something completely ordinary. This snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Nothing... just nothing," she replied, still smiling to herself. They sat down next to Gaius, Sumia, Nowi and Sully and began talking about anything and everything as they ate. Just then, Basilio and Flavia came in, announcing that Plegia had pulled back their troops for now, after hearing Emmeryn's words not too long ago. This was wonderful news which called for celebration according to Lissa, who was basically using this as an excuse to throw a party. However, all of the shepherds agreed and Lissa, along with Maribelle & Sumia started planning. Ai just laughed at how excited her best friend's little sister was. Soon it was time for some shepherds to train and others to have their free time. Due to the fact that Chrom and Ai had already trained, they were free to go into the town.

They arrived after walking for about ten minutes, and saw that their was a small market on. Immediately, something caught Ai's attention; sitting on a stand selling jewellery was a silver necklace with simply a small heart for decoration, but it stood out to her. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't brought enough money for it, but she tried not to let it ruin her mood. Meanwhile, Chrom was distracted by the other stands nevertheless he found nothing that he wanted to buy. By the time they'd finished looking around it was already getting dark so they walked back together, wishing the day didn't have to end so quickly. They'd gotten dinner when they were out so they could just go back to their tents and relax for the night.

Every tent was illuminated with tiny fairy lights around the top of them so the whole campsite looked almost as beautiful as the sun that was setting in the sky. Ai joined Chrom in his tent for a while so they could be in each other's company for just a bit longer, and later he walked her back to her own,

"Goodnight," Chrom whispered, trying not to disturb any shepherds who were already asleep,

"Night," she whispered back. And with that, Chrom left.

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review and suggest pairings you'd like to see as well as any ideas you have for this story (events, plot twists, etc). This is just the first chapter, I promise the others will be longer. I'll probably update this tomorrow****J**


End file.
